1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optic technologies and, particularly, to a light guiding element and a backlight module using the light guiding element.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module is widely used to convert a point light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), into an area light source having high uniformity and brightness. However, the larger the light emitting area of the backlight module, the more LEDs needed as point light sources. The cost is increased accordingly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guiding element and a backlight module having the light guiding element, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.